dragons_prophetfandomcom-20200223-history
Wynnadia
A land rich with culture, Wynnadia is located in the south of the western continent of Auratia. It's connected in the north-east by Satuma's Oristan Woodlands. The climate is warm with constant rainfall, a factor that has helped its people thrive. The land itself is comprised of rolling planes and the Sucellos Mountains to the south. Would-be Prophets should be warned though; this majestic land is the home to many undead horrors and long-forgotten atrocities. Laying these to rest may be the key to Auratia's survival. The Chago Empire was built by the Lormanth. It once swept across Auratia, including Mangard. When the Chago troops went on an expedition to the north of Wynnadia, a premeditated revolt took place. With the help of the Shax, enslaved barbarians launched an attack. Just when it seemed the battle was at an end, the high dragon Warthorne the Ancient Shadow, the master of Wynnadia, descended upon the battlefield. The barbarians immediately dropped their weapons in awe of their spiritual guardian. Warthorne informed the barbarians that this group of Lormanth held the key to the destiny of their people. And so the barbarians let the remaining troops live, driving them to Zarland, while they themselves returned to their lives in the grassy plains of Wynnadia. In Zarland, the remaining Chago troops split into two factions: One group sought for revenge while the other felt that they should give up their militant existence. These peace-loving survivors built a new stronghold at Zarland. When the First Dragon War broke out, Zarland’s leader, the Lormanth Duke Westler Bahlen, took in both barbarians and Lormanth refugees. The belligerent group of Lormanth had remained in Lilia Harbor, increasing and fortifying its defensive structures. When news of the Chago Empire’s fall reached Lilia Harbor during the First Dragon War, the city’s leader, Lormanth General Hubman Noxiyas, declared involuntary independence. By providing the surviving members of the Chago navy with refuge, the Lilia Empire became the biggest naval power in the postwar world. Because Warthorne's special ability was the power of omens and quests, the most authoritative astrologists and augurs in Auratia now live in Lilia Harbor. Zarland nobles are extremely enthusiastic about this science and partner with ambitious investors eager to make a profit from this knowledge, which can be traced back to the barbarian shamans. Divining and astrology are the main topics of daily life here. There is a street in Lilia Harbor nicknamed the "Street of Immobility", and it is said that every time the smallest meteor streaks across the sky, all the people here are frozen, their gaze transfixed on the sky. Nameless Keep The Nameless Keep, also known as Koramos City, is located along the North eastern border. It was once a powerful stronghold that was home to the followers of the Eternal Dragon, Koramos. During the First Dragon War, nearly all the residents were killed. It is now a ghost town after being invaded by tomb robbers for the last century. 300 years ago, a group of people tried to settle in the keep, while unaware of its tragic history. According to legend, they were unable to leave the mountains and were swallowed by the ghosts of the city. Researches from the Eye of Logath came to investigate their disappearance and discovered a hidden room, the "Forgotten Chamber", covered from ceiling to floor in an ancient draconic language. The researchers could not fully interpret the meaning but they predict they are some sort of warning from the group of settlers that vanished mysteriously. Accursed Tower According to the legend, the Accursed Tower in the northwest of Wynnadia got its name after the first group of explorers entered it. Lead by Baron Danick Braddon, they entered the unknown walls hungry for knowledge, but quickly fell victim to horrible nightmares one after another, turning them mad and forcing them to commit suicide… The most renowned scientists suggest this might have something to do with the great dragon Warthorne the Ancient Shadow who once lived in this tower. Since he was known as the master of presages and illusions, people believe that the mysterious incidents in the tower are related to its former master. Nowadays, only the bravest groups of adventurers dare explore the inside of the tower. Marcachi In the old language, the name of this city means something along the lines of “place where water and grass is in abundance” – who wouldn’t want to settle down at a place like this? And thus, Marcachi was founded, but the city only started to blossom when the Mangard Railway went into operation, turning this place into the most important stop for people traveling from Wynnadia to Korhala. Its location quickly turned this growing settlement into one of the most important and famous transport hubs. Warthorn Mire In the east of Wynnadia, travelers will come across an extensive swamp area. Through the diffused light, you can barely see the trolls performing mysterious rituals or blood thirsty swamp beasts just waiting to maul careless adventurers. Old troll idols are carved into the trees and anyone who’s looking for loot has to fight his way through the mire to reach the Well of Prophecy. Dungeons *Corzine *Nameless Keep *Well of Prophecy *Accursed Tower Quests *Wynnadia Main Quests *Wynnadia Normal Quests *Wynnadia Daily Quests *Wynnadia Hidden Quests Dragons (Press Expand to View List) Ancient and Rare *Ancient Shadow *Autumn Wind *Blinktail *Fungal Bloom *Midnight Shade *Triumph Common *Agile Plainstrider Dragon *Burly Shieldscalp Dragon (Wynnadia) *Captured Wynnadia Dragon *Corrupted Wynnadia Dragon *Empyrean Lotus Dragon *Imposing Preygorge Dragon *Onyx Muckmire Dragon *Rabid Bloodfeaster Dragon *Scaled Deepsea Dragon *Slithering Wynnadia Dragon *Stoic Stitchscale Dragon *Timid Grovesprout Dragon *Vibrant Ridgecrest Dragon (Wynnadia) Eggs (Press Expand to View List) Green Eggs *'Plains' - Green (100%) - Imposing Preygorge Dragon / Vibrant Ridgecrest Dragon / Agile Plainstrider Dragon / Golden Shadow / Rabid Bloodfeaster Dragon / Onyx Muckmire Dragon / Vextide / Slithering Wynnadia Dragon Blue Eggs *'Smoothness' - Blue (30%) - Golden Shield / Crow Bone / Hookwing / Blood Fin ||| Green (70%) - Empyrean Lotus Dragon / Timid Grovesprout Dragon / Emerald Sapwing Dragon / Bloodwater Aqua Dragon Purple Eggs * Vastness Purple (20%) - Fungal Bloom / Midnight Shade ||| Blue (45%) - Silver Blade / Blackblade ||| Green (35%) - Burly Shieldscalp Dragon (Wynnadia) / Scaled Deepsea Dragon Orange Eggs *'Running' -'' Purple (100%) - Fungal Bloom / Midnight Shade Dungeon Eggs *'Elegance''' - Purple (100%) - Ancient Shadow / Indigo Flare **Unhatched Dragon Egg which may be discovered while exploring Corzine, Nameless Keep, and Well of Prophecy. * Tower - Purple (75%) - Balge / Scarlet Flame ||| Blue (25%) - Ancient Shadow / Fungal Bloom ** Unhatched Dragon Egg which may be discovered while exploring Accursed Tower. Sources #http://www.dragonspropheteurope.com/en/game/world/wynnadia Category:Auratia Category:Map Category:Zones Category:Wynnadia Category:Mangard